


Super Papa

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Tarlos [26]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Slice of Life, TK is proud of his hero husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Luca looks at him with wide eyes. “Papa a hero?” he asks, probably remembering what the reporter had called his father.“Papa is abighero,” he answers his boy.*TK watches Carlos on the news with their son.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 30 days of Tarlos [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769356
Comments: 37
Kudos: 343





	Super Papa

**Author's Note:**

> 30 days of Tarlos - Day 26
> 
> an anon a while back asked for this: _I love the one with Luca being a papa’s boy so I wanted to ask if u could give me more of them.. please? Maybe something like Charlos saves a lot of ppl and Luca see it on the tv or something._
> 
> and Luca Strand-Reyes makes my girl Beka happy, so here we are.

TK isn’t really paying attention to the TV; it’s on mute while he folds a massive amount of laundry on the bed – no one warned him how much clothing little boys dirty in a week. He looks over at the little boy in question, smiling softly as Luca sits up in the middle of his bed. Propped up with a couple of pillows like the king of the house he is, he plays some educational kiddie game on the iPad. His heart does a funny little thump at the proud smile on his son’s face when the animated cat on the game tells him he got his answer right.

“Dada, look,” Luca beams at him, he turns the iPad clumsily, his little hands having trouble holding up the electronic. “I did it!”

TK leans over to see that today’s lesson is shapes and colors; Luca matched all of them correctly. “That’s great, bud!” he answers with a smile just as large as his boy’s. When they had first brought Luca home, he’d been sad and scared; now thankfully, there wasn’t a hint of that. Instead, his son is a little ball of sunshine, happy and thriving, bringing joy to his and Carlos’ lives every day with his presence.

“I smart, Dada,” Luca tells him seriously, and TK bites down on his lip to keep from chuckling at the expression on his face; it doesn’t stop him from smiling, though.

“The smartest, Luca,” he tells him just as serious. “The smartest boy ever.”

Luca gives him another smile, this one more bashful. “More?” he questions hopefully, staring up at him with doe eyes, and this time he gives in to the urge to laugh, letting out a soft chuckle. Luca knows his iPad time is running out; his smart little boy has learned quickly how to use his puppy dog eyes on him.

“One more,” he finally answers, his voice firm to show he means business. “Then we’re going into the kitchen to make cookies, okay? For Papa, when he comes home.”

Luca lights up at the mention of cookies, but even more so at the mention of Carlos. It makes TK proud and happy to see just how much their son loves his father. From the moment Luca came to live with them, he latched on to Carlos the most. Carlos had worried at first that he would feel left out, but for TK, it was a blessing to see the two loves of his life together. Luca loving and trusting Carlos above anyone else makes sense to TK because he feels the same way. He’s safest and most loved when he’s with his husband, so he understands his son’s devotion to Carlos perfectly.

He knows Luca loves him too, he doesn’t doubt that for one second, but there is no denying that Luca is Papa’s little boy through and through.

“Play your game, sweetheart,” he says softly, pointing at the iPad with his chin. “I’ll finish with the clothes, and then we’ll bake.”

Luca gives him a nod, his little finger already pressing on another game.

TK gets lost in the folding, humming along to the song from Luca’s game, it’s his life now. A few weeks ago, he was at the station working out, and it took him two full reps to realize his phone was on Luca’s nickelodeon playlist.

“Dada, look!” Luca shouts again, and TK looks over to his son, ready to congratulate him on another successful game when he realizes that Luca isn’t looking at his game but is instead looking at the TV, pointing at it.

“Papa!” he says excitedly, as TK lets out a small sound. Carlos is indeed on TV as a news reporter interviews him. Under Carlos is the headline about a hostage situation.

TK quickly grabs the remote to turn on the volume to the TV, sitting down on the bed when his legs feel weak. He holds out his arms to Luca, placing him on his lap when the little boy crawls over to him.

“Officer Reyes, can you explain what happened?” the reporter asks Carlos before pushing the mic in his face.

“At 13:05, the three suspects entered the bank with semi-automatic weapons. They demanded the bank tellers empty their drawers before opening the safety deposit room,” he explains. “One of the employees managed to press the silent alarm before everyone was forced to the ground. We had 22 hostages, including the bank workers.”

“Are they all safe, Officer Reyes?” the reporter questions.

“Yes, ma’am,” Carlos nods, his face serious. “We arrived at the scene five minutes after the alarm went off and managed to diffuse the situation without the exchange of gunfire. The suspects surrendered their guns and were taken into custody. Thankfully no one was hurt.”

“Thanks to heroes like you, Officer Reyes,” the reporter says, and TK watches as his husband goes pink in the face.

“Not a hero, ma’am,” Carlos answers with an awkward smile. “Just doing my job.”

“Dada, what happen?” Luca asks, looking up at him when the scene on the screen changes, and it’s no longer Carlos.

“Some bad men wanted to steal,” TK starts to explain, trying to choose his words wisely, not wanting to scared Luca.

“That’s bad,” Luca answers back. “Can’t take what’s not yours, have to ask first.”

TK nods, smiling down at his son, happy that lesson stuck after the last time Luca took a toy from one of his little friends at daycare. “That’s right, Luca. But these men just wanted to take what wasn’t theirs, and Papa stopped them.”

Luca looks at him with wide eyes. “Papa a hero?” he asks, probably remembering what the reporter had called his father.

“Papa is a _big_ hero,” he answers his boy.

“Like Superman?” Luca whispers, his eyes huge as he waits for an answer.

“Bigger,” TK whispers back, feeling a rush of warmth and love as Luca gasps. “He’s Super Papa,” he finishes with a grin. The humor in his voice makes Luca giggle.

“I think we should go make those cookies now,” he says as he stands, lifting Luca to his hip when the little boy extends his arms to him. “Super Papa deserves yummy cookies, right?”

“Right,” Luca repeats excitedly with a bright smile on his face.

֍֍֍

When Carlos gets home, it’s close to nine pm, the cookies have cooled and are in Tupperware to keep them fresh. TK is sitting on the couch with Luca sleeping next to him.

“Hey, baby,” Carlos whispers, stopping short as he looks down at their son with a small frown. “Why isn’t he in bed?”

TK looks down at Luca too, running a hand over his back as the little boy sleeps on his stomach. “He wanted to wait for his hero to get home,” he says just as softly as Carlos comes over to sit down next to him.

Carlos’ eyes light up with understanding. “You saw the news.”

“Yep,” TK nods, tilting his head towards Luca. “We both did,” he continues with a grin. “You have a new name, by the way.”

Carlos raises an eyebrow at him, waiting as he looks at him amused.

“Super Papa,” he tells him, his smile growing as Carlos blushes.

“What?” Carlos questions, his eyes drifting to their son, his whole expression soft as it always is when he looks at Luca.

“He asked if you were a hero, and I told him you’re a big one,” TK tells him, and now he’s the one blessed with Carlos’ loving gaze. “He asked if you’re like Superman; I said bigger, and ‘Super Papa’ was born.”

“TK – “ Carlos starts, shaking his head. “We shouldn’t fill his head with – “

“With what?” TK interrupts. “The truth? You help people every day; you make the world a better place by simply being you. You protect everyone around you, but especially us. That sounds like a superhero to me. You’re his hero,” TK reaches out to touch Carlos’ face. “And mine.”

Carlos swallows audibly before leaning forward to kiss him. “I love you, TK,” he whispers as he presses his forehead against his. “You’re my hero too, and Luca’s.”

TK smiles at the words. “I know, baby,” he says softly. He pulls back to press a small kiss over Carlos’ brow. “You’re okay, right?”

“Not a scratch on me,” Carlos says with a nod, and TK lets out a breath. The tension he’s been carrying since the news report finally loosening.

“Good,” he answers. “Why don’t I put him to bed and we can have something to eat. Luca and I made you cookies.”

“Double chocolate chip?” Carlos questions hopefully, making TK laugh. Carlos’ sweet tooth is almost as bad as their kid’s.

“Yep,” TK grins as he remembers earlier. “Luca ‘helped’ by eating the chips; he crashed hard after the sugar rush.”

Carlos smiles fondly at the comment. “I’ll take him to bed,” he says already standing, he leans down to pick up Luca, holding him to his chest.

TK watches as Carlos breathes in their son’s scent before pressing a kiss to his curls, even in his sleep Luca clings to his father, wrapping his little arms around his neck.

“Be right back, cariño,” Carlos whispers.

“I’ll be here, my love,” he answers, his heart full as he watches the two loves of his life, silently thanking whatever entity blessed him with them.

His sweet boy and his hero husband.

**Author's Note:**

> [come follow me on tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Only four more days my lovelies!


End file.
